Phantoms
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Secrets of the past, confessions of the present, and problems of the future. Set in later times.
1. Old and New

This has been an idea in my head for a while, but I've never put it out until now, and it's going well, since I've figured it out.

Set in the future. All will be explained

_Phantoms_

**Chapter One**: **Old and New**

Aang breathed out a sigh.

He had been traveling for a long time, since the end of the war. The Fire Lord had been defeated, of course, in some grand climatic fight that he was ready to put behind him. Things had occurred, but it was better not to think on that. Balance had been restored, and the nations were rebuilding themselves. That was what mattered.

Aang had employed himself on a new mission: searching to see if he was really was the last air-bender. He'd grown, matured; he'd seen battles firsthand and had even had to kill someone himself. He was five years older than when he'd started his journey, but he was much more grown up.

And he'd discovered things about himself. He'd learned his emotions were his strongest ally and his strongest enemy. He'd learned guilt was something not easily let go of, but important to put to a better use. And heartbreak…

There was a life beyond heartbreak, that much he knew.

Sokka had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe. Aang had promised to see him again; they'd become like brothers in his travels, but he didn't want to think like that, because that would make Katara his sister, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Katara (how it hurt to think that name) had gone off on her own. She murmured goodbyes, saying there was something she'd needed to do. Both he and Sokka had protested, but she'd promised one day… She'd left with a hung and even granted Aang one kiss.

Then she'd disappeared.

Zuko, a long time enemy turned ally, had returned to the Fire Nation. He'd destroyed his family, because they were no longer his enemy. They'd become enemies. But it had still hurt him to kill his sister; his father was an easier manner. There was a rumor that Iroh had been offered the throne, but he'd turned it down for a quieter life. It was now Zuko who was Fire Lord, nad his plans were much more peaceful.

Aang was not alone, though. Appa was his main transportation, and Momo was his companion. He'd found himself lost in the mountainous regions of the Earth Kingdoms, where he'd hoped to find air-benders in the tallest peaks.

But he'd stopped at a village first. He was welcome; they'd nearly held a festival at his arrival. He'd been there less than a day, and people treated him like a king. He paid no expenses, a fine treat. A family had opened up their home to him, and he graciously accepted.

"You're looking for air-benders?" the mother of the home asked. "We hid in those mountains; there was nothing."

"Air-benders can get to places no other person could," Aang reassured, more himself than her. "There might be a chance."

"Well good luck to you." She smiled at him. "Such a young boy. However did you defeat the Fire Lord?"

"Dumb luck?" he suggested, and she laughed.

He set out for food. The mountains were dangerous; flying bison or no. The marketplace was alive and loud. Stalls sold whatever he could imagine, and tempting and exotic scents distracted him all around. He sampled everything, and all were kind. Some vendors pulled up small talk, some told old war stories, and Aang enjoyed it to a point that he forgot his original goal.

He thanked the old crone who'd just sold him some fruits and turned, instantly tripping over a child who'd run in his way. He jumped back and tripped, falling over anyway. The child laughed and pressed a hand against his bald head, then clapped his hands together. Aang chuckled also, pulling himself into a comfortable position.

"Hey there," he grinned. "You should be more careful."

Someone scooped the child up, murmuring something he couldn't quite hear, but it sounded like a scolding. He looked up, blinking beneath the bright sun that suddenly framed the persons head like a halo and stood, brushing off his tunic. The woman, whom he could only assume was the child's mother, glanced at him, did a double-take, and clutched the child closer. Her eyes went wide and he found a familiarity in them that he couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a low whisper. "Excuse me."

He watched her walk away before words could come out. The crowd swallowed her up, and he turned back to the crone, who'd given a low chuckle.

"You look lovestruck," she said in a creaking voice. "That girl's a cute thing, an outsider who came 'ere a few years ago. Keeps t' 'erself mostly. Says the father of that baby boy died in the war."

Oh," he responded, still staring into the crowd.

"'Er voice hasn't been right since she got 'ere. Must've been the shock of her husband's death. Plenty 'a girls gone mute altogether."

"Do you know where she's from?"

"Wouldn't say. Came 'ere with a baby boy barely a month old 'bout four years ago. Aged a bit since then- her face's always distorted with worry- but men've asked her. She's always said no."

He thanked her and walked on. That woman had been so familiar: the shape of her face, her fluid movements, even the ways she'd coddled the child seemed reminiscent of something. He thought of past people: people met in the Earth Kingdoms. No one quite matched her description- or, no one he knew well enough. The woman's features were sharp in his mind: dark brown hair parted over a chestnut-skinned face. Soft lips parting for her words to come out and clear blue eyes…

The thought hit him, and he nearly reeled back. Of course! How could he be so blind? Five years had not changed her enough to hide her identity! It had to be-

"Katara!"

Aang glanced around at the shout. Through the crowd he caught a glimpse of a stern looking man speaking boldly to Katara. He couldn't quite catch their conversation, and the crowd was pushing him back, but he wormed his way free in time to see Katara turn sharply and lead the young child out of the marketplace. He thrust through then stopped and ducked between stalls. He was desperate to catch up with her, just to see…

She was walking towards a lighter side of town, not so heavily built with houses. The child skipped along happily, and she smiled at him, turning into a cottage, disappearing behind a closed door.

Aang stopped. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Now he just seemed like a stalker, especially if he was wrong. But he'd longed to see Katara again…

_No_, his brain chided him. _Even if it is her, what good will it do?_

_I can bring her back to Sokka, find out where she's been_, his heart responded.

_Opening old wounds does no good._

_I'm not opening them. Katara is my friend._

_If it is her, why didn't she say something?_

He had no answer to that, but his heart won out, and he marched up to the cottage. He hesitated just a moment before giving a feeble knock.

There was a rustle and a thump from the other side. He waited a moment before the door pulled back and inch, and Katara stood before him.

It was most definitely her.

The contours of her face were the same, a few wrinkles from her furrowed brow built in. The curve of her lips turned downwards, and the sharp blue eyes went wide. Her hair had been cut short, brushing her shoulders. Her garb was a soft green dress, tied at the waist with a green sash. A tan undershirt poked from beneath.

"Katara," he breathed.

She shook her head, pulling the door shut. "You're not supposed to be here," she whispered.

It was not a denial, and that made him happy. He stopped the door from closing, forcing it back the tiniest bit. "Katara, you're… _here_! I'm so happy to see you!"

She stared at him a moment, gave a sigh, and pulled the door back.

"You might as well come in."

**Authoress Notes:**

The beginning. I considered making it a oneshot, but it seemed better to space out her story from the original first chapter, which was shorter.

Chapter one. Now maybe I can update all my other stories.

**Leave a review!**


	2. Stories Over Tea

_Phantoms_

**Chapter Two: Stories Over Tea**

Katara led him into the abode, and Aang took careful note of what he saw. It was small, and had only two rooms. The beds rested in the corner- two of them- and a cooking area was spaced against the wall. A small table for eating stood in the middle. He could not see what was in the second room.

"Katara…" he started, then stopped when he noted the young boy playing beneath the table with what looked like a carved wood chip. "Is that…?" He didn't quite know how to phrase the question.

"My son," she answered, turning to the small stove. "Yes, he is."

"Oh." He was uncertain to that piece of information. Since when did Katara have a son?

"It was the business I had to attend to," she answered his thoughts, placing a kettle of water on the stove. "This is why I ran off."

He blinked quickly, and waved awkwardly to the child. "Who's-"

"Not that question," she responded simply. "Not yet. You have others, I'm sure."

She was being too calm about the situation. No, she was acting _cold_ to him. He stared at her, waiting for the Katara he knew to jump up and hug him, or-or-or… do _something_.

"Why here?" he finally asked, hoping for some emotion to break into her voice.

"No one knew me here." She walked over to him, nodding to the chairs around the table. There were three, he thought idly. Why are there three? "I couldn't go back to my tribe pregnant. There are… rules. Besides, imagine Sokka's face."

He smiled, and he saw one twitch at her lips. It faded quickly, though, and she imagined her elder brother.

"You could've told us," he decided for the diplomatic route. There was no need to bring anger or surprise into this. He could handle this maturely… He hoped.

"No, I couldn't. I know you better than anyone else. I know my brother. It was a delicate situation."

She was right, and he knew it, and there was no point in arguing. Once again he tried his reasonable approach, keeping himself level headed. He felt like yelling, shouting, maybe blaming her for something, but with a soft breath he calmed himself.

"What was the situation?" he decided to ask. Skirting around the question she refused to answer. It was a safe course.

She shook her head, standing and walking over the tea she was brewing. "I had to walk away from it all, where I could handle this privately. Whatever pains I caused…" She gave a glance to her son. "I am sorry."

Her emotions were lacking, and he could only stare. There was something wrong with them, he thought, something wrong with the fact that they acted like this. As if it were a formal visit.

"Tell me what happened," he said decisively. It was an order, and she glared at him a split instant before pulling the child from beneath the table and settling him in her lap.

"I guess…" She sighed, bowing her head. "You deserve to hear the story, and so does he. I just never thought I'd have to tell it."

The melancholy in her voice grew. Aang wanted to reach out and give her a reassuring touch, maybe even hug her to give her comfort. But she clutched the boy tighter.

"What's his name?" he decided on. It seemed a safe question, a way to get her started.

She glanced at him. "Ryuu."

He tried to remain impassive at that. But the name sent a shiver through him. It was a Fire Nation name, and he wondered why on earth she would decide to name him that.

She caught his thoughts. "It _is_ a Fire Nation name. I named him for his great uncle."

He blinked quickly. "Great uncle? Who?"

She shuffled uncertainly. Even Ryuu had noticed his mother's mood and gave a quiet coo.

"You remember Iroh."

He did. The elderly man who was one of the nicest fire-benders he'd ever met. Uncle though? He didn't recall…

His eyes went wide, and he almost jumped up. "You don't mean-"

The door clattered open, and they turned to the newcomer. A girl, just a little younger than Katara, soft brown hair chopped at her chin, and she seemed oblivious to the Avatar sitting at the table.

"Katara," she said, swinging her bag to rest beside the door. "I swear that man is torture! You…" She stopped. "You have company."

"Tuli," Katara sighed, motioning to Aang. "This is-"

"Oh my…" Tuli gasped. "You brought the Avatar _here_! Oh you are pure evil!"

Katara laughed. "It's not a big deal. This is Aang."

"It's the fricking Avatar, Katara. Don't you dare tell me it's not a big deal!"

She held up her hands in a symbol of submission. "Fine. Fuss. I'm going to put Ryuu up for his nap."

Tuli jumped up and down. "You could've warned me. I got held up by Avan again, damn you."

"Why me?"

"Because he always stops me to talk about you."

Katara rolled her eyes. There was a change in her personality, Aang noticed. She was much more comfortable now, much happier too.

"He's always so mean to me. He thinks Ryuu's a menace."

"I have to agree with him there."

Tuli turned and remembered Aang was there.

"Ah! Our guest of honor! What do we have to eat?"

"It's fine," Aang side with a chuckle. "I just wanted to see Katara."

She stopped completely. "…Did you know Katara?"

"Uh, yeah. We used to travel together."

"**_WHAT_**!"

Katara gave a frustrated sigh. "You didn't have to-"

"Katara! You could've told me! And I thought you were just a refuge from the war!"

She shrugged. "Keep it down. He's impossible to put to sleep."

"So…" Tuli sat down, waiting for Katara to finish. "…I'm sorry, you _knew_ Katara?"

He nodded.

"How exactly…?"

"I rescued him from an iceberg."

Katara began pouring out the tea.

Tuli leaned forward intently, folding her hands to rest her chin on. "Are you gonna tell a story now?"

Katara and Aang glanced at each other.

"Do you want to start?" she asked.

It was a compromise, he could tell. Together they would tell their story of defeating the Fire Lord, then she would share her story. He'd already figured out who the father might be, thanks to her hints, but as he saw it, that was impossible, and he refused to admit it, not until she did.

_

* * *

It was a dark night. _

_She moved into the village, nothing left but ashes. She knew he would still be here, and he was._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He'd noticed her before she'd even seen him. But there he was, in the middle, stooping over the body that had fallen hours earlier. She felt weary just looking at him, and for a moment she wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep right there._

_She moved forward. "I wanted to help, but it might be too late."_

_He didn't look up._

"…_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"_

_His body slumped back. "He's dead. He's been dead for a long time."_

_She stepped forward, kneeling beside the body. All the warmth had disappeared, and she could see the calm through his features._

"_Are you alright?"_

_That was a stupid question. She didn't need to see his face to feel his grief, and she placed a hand on his arm. Instantly he flinched her off._

"_You should step back," he said as he stood._

"_What are you-"_

_He punched his fist at the body, and fire erupted before him. The body caught, and she fell backwards with a cry._

"_What are you doing?" she shouted._

_Then she stopped herself. It was obvious this was some sort of ritual for the dead. In the Water Tribes, the body was wrapped and thrust into the ocean. In the Fire Nation, it must be to burn the body._

_They stood over the flames, and she realized the smell of the dead was stronger now. She covered her mouth._

"_You should leave." His voice was softer now. For the first time she looked at his face._

"_Are you okay? You shouldn't stay by yourself. You're in danger, aren't you? You could…"_

"_Leave."_

_His orders were countered by her defiance._

"_No."_

_She was tired, she realized. She stepped away from the flames in fear she might fall into them. He noticed her unsteadiness and sighed, reaching over to steady her. She felt his warmth and couldn't help but her let her eyes droop._

"_You're not falling asleep on me."_

_She shook her head, trying not to give into her urge to fall asleep right there._

"_You should…" Keep a clear head, she thought. "You could join us. I know you're after the Avatar, but you seem to share the same enemy. You couldn't… Stop trying to hunt Aang down?"_

_She couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt him let her down, kneeling down so she could lean against him._

_The next day, Katara returned to wake everyone up, and announce they might have a new ally._

**Notes:**

Um… I think we've all figured it out.

Ryuu is a name that means "dragon." Iroh being the Dragon of the North or something like that.

Yeah, it's set after we get Toph or whatever her name is

It's really hard to write this while convincing an Xian his religion isn't all it's cracked up to be.

I'm working on longer chapters. I'm really trying.

Now, to my other seventy stories…


End file.
